Melodious Memories
by You.Are.Me
Summary: A short in honor of Akudem day! Axel and Demyx take a walk in the park. onesided Akudem


**Happy Akudem Day everyone~! I wrote this in honor of this wonderful holiday, and rushed to actually publish it before midnight so it would still be relevant. This story is inspired by a wonderful picture on deviantart by YukiBakA which can be found here:**

**.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=akudem#/d1pzw9b**

**Enjoy story, and at the end feel free to review who you think should have gotten their way! Team Axel or Team Demyx? **

**Also, this story was written onesided the way it was because all the stories on fanfic so far are onesided the other way! Geez, is that hard to see without giving anything away or what!**

**Enjoy~!**

**~ADADADADADADADADADA~ **

"Geez, look at all this snow, Axel!"

Demyx exclaimed, coming to a stop on the frozen pathway to look around at his snowy surroundings. Axel chuckled, his breath standing out in whisps against the cold, and came to a stop beside the musician.

"Well, it is winter after all, Demyx."

And it certainly was.

Snow was drifting down in steady procession from the grey clouds above, and coating the entire park in a blanket of white. The trees were bare silhouettes against the uniform whiteness the park had taken on, their branches only a reminder of how empty winter really was. With no birds chirping and no bugs buzzing the park felt eerily quiet and it made Axel feel as if him and Demyx were the only ones in the place-

Which could very possibly be true. It was getting late in the day, the sun just beginning its decent, and the sky was starting to deepen in color as night drew near. The sun and temperature were dropping together, with sunlight no longer present to keep anything warm.

Axel was thankful he had dressed warm and drew his black pea coat closer to himself, gloved hands then returning to his pockets where he could heat them up. He felt fortunate to be able to control heat, so he could keep himself warm on this cold, snowy day.

"C'mon Demyx, let's keep walking."

The red head suggested, starting off down the path again- slowly, so as not to lose the musician. Demyx complied and came up beside Axel, shoving his hands in his pockets and bringing his shoulders up around his ears. Axel chuckled lightly at the action, then watched his whisps of breath swirl until they disappeared into the cold. For a moment, only the low whirl of the wind above their heads and the soft crunch of the snow beneath their boots could be heard. Then Demyx smiled over at the red head, breaking the silence.

"So why'd you ask me to meet you here, anyway?"

Axel pondered the question a moment, not really knowing the answer himself. Vaguely he knew what he was feeling- but it wasn't something he wanted to tell Demyx…

Finally, he answered with half the truth.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in a long time- I thought we could catch up a little."

Demyx flashed another smile and Axel couldn't bear to look at it, instead staring down at his feet in the snow.

"Okay! So how have you and Roxas been? Good I hope!"

Axel nodded, not looking up.

"Yeah, he and I are doing good- still living in the apartment, but we're trying to save up for a better place."

For a moment Axel's thoughts strayed back to his boyfriend, with his big blue eyes and cute little smile. 'What're you doing, Axel?' he thought to himself. 'You should be at home, with him, cuddling up on the couch keeping him warm!'

But then Demyx spoke again, and all thoughts of Roxas were gone.

"Hey that's cool! Maybe you could move closer to Xigbar and me, so we could see each other more often!"

Axel shrugged, not thrilled by the idea. He'd love to see Demyx more often- but not Demyx with Xigbar.

"Yeah, maybe. But for right now our moving plans are on hold for Christmas, so Roxas and I can just enjoy ourselves."

Demyx nodded, replying

"I can't wait for Christmas- its Xiggy and my's first time celebrating in a place of our own, now that we've moved out of the apartment with Lexaeus and Zexion. I'm excited we'll have some privacy~…"

Axel flinched slightly at the words, fidgeting. A pet name for Xigbar and privacy between him and Demyx were not things Axel wanted to hear about. A dull aching in his chest reminded the red head that Demyx never had a pet name for him.

Not wanting to know at all but knowing out of politeness he had to ask, Axel mumbled

"How are you and Xigbar, anyway?"

Demyx smiled brightly and Axel hated the warm looking his eyes- because it wasn't him Demyx was thinking about.

"We're doing really great! All settled into our home together, finally- it took a while to unpack, but now that we finished it feels like we've been living there together forever. I was a bit nervous because it was such a big step, but it went so smoothly- we just clicked I guess!"

Axel nodded, knowing the feeling and hating that Demyx did too. He and Roxas had been the same way when they moved in together, and it pained Axel to think that Demyx could be experiencing it too. Because that was love.

"That's good…"

Axel said through clenched teeth then fell silent, unable to pursue the topic any further. Again the pair walked in silence, Axel digging his hands deeper in his coat pockets. Softly, Demyx began to hum a gentle tune, content with chasing notes rather than conversation. Axel listened to the musician hum, watching him as he trudged along in the snow. When he saw the blond shiver, Axel immediately responded.

"Are you cold, Demyx?"

He musician let out a small laugh, shivering again.

"Of course I am Axel, its freezing!"

Axel frowned, drawing closer to the man and bringing an arm around hm.

"Here, I can warm you up."

Axel felt the heat in his fingertips begin to spread out and warm the shivering musician, who smiled up at him.

"Thanks Axel- what I wouldn't give for powers like that sometimes…"

Axel shrugged.

"Hey, water's cool too…"

Demyx laughed.

"Yeah, but it can't heat you up…!"

Then he leaned his head against the red head's shoulder. Axel sighed, being brought back to so many moments just like this one- so many movie nights, couch cuddle times, late nights, early mornings, boring meetings, makeout sessions, lunch dates, coffee breaks, stormy nights, snowball fights, rainy days, beach days and walks in the park just like this one shared with this blond musician who was his.

"Axel?"

The pair had come to a stop on a stone bridge overlooking a small steam that lead to the park's pond- now frozen over. Axel blinked over at Demyx, who was leaning against the bridge's concrete ledge and blinking back at him curiously.

"huh?"

The musician grinned softly, fingering his long yellow scarf with mittened hands.

"You zoned out or something."

Axel took a step closer to the blond and brushed a hand across his cheek, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Demyx…"

The musician raised his eyebrows, surprised, but before he could say anything Axel leaned forward, capturing his lips. Demyx's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink, but Axel had his eyes squeezed shut, enraptured by the moment- until Demyx pulled away.

"Axel, what're you doing!"

"Kissing you"

The red head breathed, leaning forward again- but Demyx pushed him away.

"But what about Roxas!"

Axel let out a heavy sigh, breath puffing up above his head.

"Demyx, I can stand not having you! It drives me crazy to hear you talking about all that stuff with Xigbar that- that should have been with me! When I think of you, I think of us- don't you miss what we had?"

Angry color came to Demyx's cheeks.

"Is that what his is all about? You want 'us' back? You can't even be around me without stealing a kiss? I understand being jealous because it's hard to let go, but you aren't even trying, Axel! You think you own me or something- that I'm yours- and you can never be happy with anything I do unless it's with you! You don't even love me, Axel! You would never leave Roxas or anything else for me."

Axel was horrified.

"That's not true! I want what we used to have- I want to relive all those great memories!"

Demyx shook his head.

"You don't even want me. You just don't want anyone else to have me- you can't stand the idea of anyone else forming great memories with me because you think I'm yours. You want me to keep old memories alive but you aren't even willing to form any new ones. Xigbar loves me for more than just memories, and he respects me more than some trophy that should say on his shelf where he belongs. And that's why I have to go, Axel."

Demyx turned, opening a portal. Axel desperately snatched his hand, pleading

"Demyx, don't go, I want-"

But the musician shook the red head off, continuing through the snow. Just before portalling away the musician stopped, saying over his shoulder

"I'm more than just a good memory, Axel. But our relationship is not."

And then he was gone, leaving Axel alone and…cold.


End file.
